Historia de una foto
by Narue Inverse
Summary: No hay nada como una nueva foto de brigada para animar al coronel Mustang. Regalo para Scarleth Jade


Esta es una pequeña historia para Scarleth_Jade, por su cumpleaños que fue el 14 de enero. ¡Felicidades imoto! ^^

(c) FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiromu "Vaca" Arakawa

* * *

**HISTORIA DE UNA FOTO**

El coronel Mustang estaba deprimido, y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno de los miembros de su brigada.

Y era normal si tenían en cuenta que no hacía más de tres días que su mejor amigo, el teniente coronel Maes Hughes, había aparecido muerto. No, mejor dicho, asesinado. Y esa era una de las causas por las cuales Mustang había estado tan pensativo: iba a encontrar al culpable costase lo que costase.

Mientras tanto, sus subordinados no soportaban verle así. Querían hacer algo, pero no sabían que. Hasta que a Fuery se le ocurrió una genial idea.

- **¡Hagámonos una foto!**

- **¡¿Qué?!** –preguntaron sus compañeros, sorprendidos. Les había comentado sobre ello aprovechando que el coronel había salido.

- **Si** –asintió enérgicamente- **El coronel ahora se siente mal porque ha perdido a una persona importante, ¡si nos hacemos una foto con él comprenderá que no esta solo, que todos lo apoyamos!**

Todos se miraron, impresionados por la idea del joven de gafas. En verdad era genial, y el propósito estaba claro. Seguro que a su superior le reconfortaba aquel gesto.

- **Ja, ja. ¡Aprende lo que es inteligencia, Falman!** –bromeó Breda, quien pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Fuery, zarandeándolo amistosamente.

- **Pero...** -intervino Hawkeye- **…nosotros ya tenemos algunas fotos con él. Esta vez deberíamos intentar algo especial, ¿no os parece?**

En eso estuvieron de acuerdo sus compañeros. Quedaron pensativos un rato, pero ninguna idea les iluminaba. De pronto, Havoc saltó de su silla y se dirigió al escritorio de Mustang. Los demás, intrigados, le siguieron.

El rubio abrió el último cajón del escritorio. No parecía nada anormal, solo un cajón lleno de cartas de admiradoras. Pero lo sorprendente fue descubrir que aquel cajón era de doble fondo, y allí se podía ver sus guantes ígneos, un pequeño billetero y un libro de notas gris. Esto último fue lo que tomo Havoc.

- **No puede ser… eso es…**

- **Si **–afirmó el hombre, con la libreta en la mano- **El libro de notas de Mustang.**

_¡Chan-chan!_ (Música estilo Psicosis)

- **Breda, ¿siempre tienes que hacer eso cuando lo nombramos?**

- **Lo siento** –el hombre se disculpó, pero sin dejar de reír.

- **¿Qué demonios tiene de especial esa libreta?** –preguntó Riza, sin entender porqué tanta expectación.

- **Teniente, teniente, teniente…** -Havoc la agarró del hombro y le enseñó más de cerca la libreta- **Aquí están escritos los pensamientos y deseos más profundos del coronel. Lo que él escribe cuando es totalmente sincero… Vamos, cuando está borracho.**

La mujer enarcó la ceja, mirándole con desconfianza.

- **¿Y realmente debemos tomarlo en serio?**

- **¡Por supuesto que si!** –Inmediatamente, empezó a leer- **Seguro que encontramos algo interesante.**

Pasaba el tiempo lentamente, y la brigada intentaba sacar algo en claro de entre las confusas notas del coronel. Había toda clase de bocetos sobre el futuro uniforme militar femenino, números sin sentido y hasta un poema. Justo cuando ya lo daban por perdido, Fuery encontró algo.

- **¡Mirad!**

Todos miraron donde señalaba el chico, y empezaron a leer:

_Mucha gente piensa… ¿piensa? No, dudo que lo hagan. Mejor dicho, creen que no tengo otros sueños. Pero no sueños de dormir, no, de metas… Bueno, eso. Piensan que mi único sueño es llegar a ser generalísimo e implantar la minifalda. ¡¡Pues no es cierto!!_

_Mi carga es más pesada que eso, y a veces me gusta olvidarme de todo con pequeños deseos normales pero gratificantes, como querer ver a la teniente arreglada. No he tenido demasiadas oportunidades de verla así, y seguro que se vería muy guapa con el pelo suelto y… un kimono. Si, un kimono, ¿por qué no? Puestos a soñar…_

- **Oh, no…**

- **Oh, si** –Havoc le sonrió pícaramente- **Ya tenemos cómo hacer especial una foto para el coronel.**

- **Anímese, teniente Hawkeye. ¡Es por una buena causa!**

Fuery tenía razón, era por el coronel por quien lo hacían, no importara cuanta vergüenza le diera. Sin embargo, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Roy tuviera esa clase de pensamientos.

- **¿Qué me dice, teniente, lo hacemos?**

Tras unos minutos de silencio, finalmente contestó:

- **Contad conmigo** –los hombres suspiraron, aliviados- **Sin embargo… quiero algo cambio.**

Todos se pusieron en tensión inmediatamente y se miraron unos a otros, nerviosos. ¿Qué podría pedirles la teniente?

- **Esto…** -comenzó Havoc- **…yo no tengo mucho dinero, pero le puedo pagar con mi…**

Antes de acabar de hablar, una bala pasó rozando su mejilla. Su cigarrillo cayó al suelo, Fuery se fue a refugiarse bajo la mesa junto a Breda y Falman simplemente salió de la habitación.

- **Ni se le ocurra insinuar que soy de esas mujeres, teniente Havoc.**

- **Perdóneme teniente, fue una imprudencia por mi parte.** –el pobre rubio estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Solo era una broma, pero… ¡¿por qué todo el mundo acababa malinterpretándole?!

- **Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?** –preguntó Falman, curioso.

- **Si yo he de ir arreglada, me parece justo que vosotros también. ¿Por qué no con traje?**

- **Teniente, no sea así…** -se quejó Breda.

- **Hawkeye tiene razón** –dijo Havoc- **Ninguno de nosotros somos expertos en alquimia, pero todos conocemos la regla del intercambio equivalente, ¿no?**

Así fue como todos acordaron que aquel fin de semana que les tocaba hacer guardia en el cuartel, y en el que no habría nadie salvo ellos, sorprenderían al coronel. Para que él también fuera elegante, le dirían que le iban a hacer una condecoración especial.

El sábado llegó, y todos estaban ansiosos porque su superior llegara. Ya contaban con su habitual retraso, así que mandaron a Havoc para que le recogiera en el coche.

Mientras Riza se cambiaba, los chicos prepararían una banca en el jardín del cuartel. Querían aprovechar que los cerezos estaban en flor, así la foto sería fantástica.

Justo estaba Fuery preparando la cámara cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- **¡¿Se puede saber que hacen?!**

El joven de lentes no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Al girarse, se encontró con la cara del comandante Armstrong muy (demasiado) cerca de la suya.

- **Señor, ¡me ha asustado!** –exclamó Fuery, alejándose rápidamente de él.

- **No fue esa mi intención** –se excusó- **Pero, dígame, ¿qué estáis haciendo? ¿Cómo que vais tan elegantes?**

El sargento le explicó a Armstrong lo que habían planeado para animar al coronel, e inmediatamente después, el hombre se encontraba llorando de la emoción.

- **¡Hay que ver cuando quieren a su superior! ¡¡Por supuesto que estaré encantado de hacerles la foto!!**

Aunque no se lo había pedido, Fuery se lo agradeció. Puede que a veces fuera demasiado efusivo en todo lo que hiciera, pero el comandante era una gran persona.

Después de preparar la cámara, se dirigieron a la oficina en busca del resto de compañeros. Al llegar, encontraron a Breda y Falman.

- **¿Cuánto queda para que venga el coronel?** –preguntó Fuery.

- **No mucho, hace ya más de una hora que Havoc se marchó.**

- **¿Y la teniente?**

- **Aquí estoy.**

Los hombres voltearon hacia la puerta y quedaron atónitos. ¡Qué bien lucia la teniente! El pelo suelto le quedaba fenomenal, y junto al kimono la hacía ver muy femenina.

Ella, por su parte, desvió la mirada, incómoda. Nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención.

En ese momento, escucharon el sonido del motor de un coche que se acercaba.

- **Ese deber ser el coronel. ¡Vamos!**

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del cuartel, el coche había aparcado y dos hombres bajaban del coche. Ambos iban con muy elegantes, como si de una gran ocasión se tratase.

- **¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Havoc? Yo no veo a demasiada gente aquí…**

- **Que si, que si. Confíe en mi coronel.**

Roy se encogió de hombros y le siguió. Entraron al cuartel. La recepción y los pasillos, completamente desiertos. El moreno esperaba que en cualquier momento le asaltara un batallón de personas por su reconocimiento, pero aquello no pasaba. Finalmente, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Havoc le había llevado hacia el jardín.

- **Aquí tiene su reconocimiento, señor** –el rubio abrió la puerta riendo, y dejó pasar a su superior.

Al salir y ver tan solo a sus subordinados, rápidamente lo relaciono con la sonrisa de Havoc y dedujo que había sido engañado. En otras circunstancias quizá no hubiera sido así, pero debía admitir que últimamente no estaba en lo que debía estar.

Al fin se fijo en su brigada, quienes no habían dicho nada aún, y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se había arreglado. Es más, al ver a la teniente Hawkeye, quedó hipnotizado. Estaba guapísima. Cómo decirlo… ¿un sueño hecho realidad?

- **Exijo una explicación. ¡Inmediatamente!**

Quien respondió fue Fuery.

- **Verá señor… hemos notado que estaba un poco desanimado después de lo de Hughes, y… decidimos organizar esto para ver si se animaba y para que supiera que puede contar con nosotros** –después de soltarlo todo de carrerilla, bajo la cabeza, avergonzado- **¡Sentimos haberle engañado! Si se enfada con alguien, que sea conmigo, yo tuve la idea.**

Roy estaba gratamente sorprendido. Dirigió una mirada a sus subordinados, y finalmente sonrió. Se dio cuenta entonces del tiempo que hacía que no había sonreído, y entendió su preocupación.

**- No te preocupes, no va a haber castigos para nadie **–su sonrisa se ensanchó- **Muchas gracias a todos, siento haberos preocupado innecesariamente. **

- **Pero…** -dijo, mirando a la teniente- **¿Cómo supisteis…?**

- **¡Eso ahora da igual!** –Havoc apareció por detrás y le empujo hacia la banca- **Vamos a hacernos la foto.**

El coronel debía reconocer que lo habían sabido organizar bastante bien. Los cerezos en flor daban un aspecto hermoso al jardín, y sin duda sería el cuadro ideal para la foto. Antes de sentarse, se acercó a uno de los árboles.

- **Espero que no te moleste haberte arreglado solo para una foto.**

Roy volteó a ver si vio a su lado a su teniente. Sonrió pícaramente.

- **¿Y a ti no?**

- **No está mal de vez en cuando cambiar de look** –respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Estaban listos. Havoc, Riza, él y Breda, sentados. Falman y Fuery estarían de pie y Armstrong tomando la foto.

- **Havoc, ¿aún para una foto tienes que salir fumando? **–preguntó Riza. Todos conocían su desagrado por el tabaco.

- **Entiéndeme, sino lo hago, pierdo mi esencia.**

- **Eso no te va a hacer ligar más, Havoc** –contestó Roy, indiferente ante la mirada incendiaria de su subordinado.

- **Vamos, vamos, dejen de discutir. Voy a empezar, ¿listos?** –preguntó Armstrong, colocándose tras el objetivo.

Se acomodaron para la foto y sonrieron. Sin embargo, había un miembro de la brigada Mustang que no había sido tomado en cuenta, y eso no le iba a impedir aparecer en la foto.

- **Digan… ¡alquimia!**

- **¡ALQUIMIA!**

_Click._

http://i495(punto)photobucket(punto)com/albums/rr320/Narue362/Militarymemories(punto)jpg

- **¡AGH! ¡PERRO!** –Breda se levantó y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

- **Comandante Armstrong… ¿cómo ha hecho para quitarse la chaqueta y salir en la foto si la estaba haciendo?** –preguntó Falman, sorprendido.

- **¡Ja! No subestimen las antiguas técnicas de la familia Armstrong.**

Hayate, quien había estado al tanto de todo desde el principio, no estaba dispuesto a no salir en esa foto. Cuando todos estaban acomodados, el perro corrió para situarse en el regazo de su dueña, pero los cálculos no fueron del todo precisos.

- **Chucho… baja de mi cabeza** –como si el animal le hubiera entendido, Hayate se deslizó hacia el regazo de Riza.

El coronel se levantó de la banca y recogió la foto, que se había caído al suelo. La miró con cariño. Definitivamente, esas personas eran algo más que subordinados, eran su familia. Y se sentía profundamente agradecido de tenerlos a su lado.

Cogió su billetera y puso la foto junto a otra de él con Maes. Le gustaba tener fotos de esas personas especiales para él, pero más importante es que siempre las guardaría en el corazón, aunque no estuvieran con él.

-FIN-

* * *

Me ha salido algo raro xD Mi intención ante todo es que fuera gracioso, no sé si lo he conseguido, jaja.

Saludos ^^


End file.
